This invention relates generally to ankle braces, and more particularly to improvements in such braces enabling ease and rapidity of application to the wearer's ankle, as well as continued and enhanced ankle stability, due to brace self-tightening.
Injuries to ankles such as sprains frequently require the application of ankle braces, which must be repeatedly applied and removed at frequent intervals. Accordingly, ease and rapidity of application and removal are essential. There is need for improvements in ankle braces enabling such ease and rapidity of brace application and removal, as well as providing for enhanced and/or continued ankle stability, when applied.